Lesser Known Developments
by timeflys7
Summary: Lily needs a hand but perhaps not the teasing that comes with it. L/J


**Disclaimer - I am only JK Rowling in my dreams, and not always then.**

* * *

Of all the places Lily would've expected to bump into James Potter on a Friday night, the library was very low on her list but bump into him she did, quite literally too. Lily was rather desperately searching for a very old very boring potions tome that whilst undoubtedly likely to get her a good grade it probably would put her back out as well she judged when she finally saw it. _The lesser known developments of inhumane potions volume 3, 1800-1900 by Aurora Fleming II_ was placed on the top shelf and was easily the width of a small Bowtruckle. _Bloody hell_. Lily stood glaring at the offending book with one hand on her hip and the other knotted rather tightly in her hair and she considered her limited options of obtaining the hefty book without magic as, despite situations like this occurring fairly often, Ms Moriarty the feared librarian ran a tight ship which included the absolute banning of magic in her library. A rule which was enforced with even more rigour since the Marauders had bewitched most of the Ancient Runes and Arithmancy sections to screech something awful every time they were removed from the shelf, which was thoroughly enjoyable for those students who could get out of completing their assignments but no so much for the silence-loving librarian. The half-smile that had teased her face as she remembered this disappeared when she realised that the only way to get the book down was to find a tall person, she was sadly lacking in the height department, and beg them to pass it down to her. However as it was indeed a Friday night and other than a few 5th year Ravenclaws studying furiously for their OWLs, which were still months away but that's Ravenclaw for you, the library seemed pretty much empty to Lily. So she went back to her previous method of glaring the book down from its shelf until she came up with another plan, her attempt at using the power of her mind to obtain the book was interrupted by, as you know the least person she'd expected to see. James Potter.  
"Wotcher Evans, that's a serious stare down you've got going on. Hate to tell you but books are inanimate objects so it could go on for a while…" he said as he spotted her. Lily blinked and shifted so she was facing James, her previous pout morphing into a triumphant grin as she took in his rather substantial height and broad shoulders. "Why are you looking like that? You're never happy to see me… Evans?" James' tone had changed from teasing banter to weary and guarded which increased Lily's grin a touch as she did love making him nervous.  
"Fancy seeing you hear Potter, didn't know you could read," she shot at him whilst twisting her body fully and leaning against the shelf where her desired book rested and crossing her thin, freckled arms across her chest.  
"Why do you insult me when it's clear you need my help Red? It does nothing for my inclination to please you." He mock sighed as he mirrored her position. Lily glanced above his head and measured the distance to the top shelf, oh yes he could easily reach it.  
"Talking of favours," Lily began, as James snorted and rolled his eyes behind his square framed spectacles. She pressed on. "Do you think, what with your unmatchable height, that you could find it in your heart to maybe possibly reach down that bloody gigantic potions book that Malicious Moriarty has placed on the top shelf, though Merlin only knows how since she's shorter than me and-"  
James uncrossed his arms and reached up towards _The lesser known developments of inhumane potions volume 3, 1800-1900 by Aurora Fleming II _grabbed it in one hand, his shirt riding up to reveal the taunt, tan skin underneath that Lily was determined not to look at –_show off- _and brought it down so that it was still too high for Lily to read but easy enough for him to hold. James grinned down at Lily, who scowled in return as if she was aware of what would come next.

"This looks terribly boring Evans."  
"Yup, please give it to me Potter?"  
"Mhm, are you sure this is the book Evans you wouldn't rather read," he craned his neck to read the other titles on the shelves. "_A guide to determining dragon dung_? Or perhaps _150 types of Gillyweed and why you need to know them_?  
"No thank-you Potter. Just the potions one, if you please." Lily replied through gritted teeth as James turned back towards her and ran a hand through his disorderly black hair. "You know, I wouldn't have asked you if I thought you were going to be a git about it," James chuckled and lowered the book into her waiting hand, but didn't let go.  
"Sorry Red, just trying to have a bit of fun. It is Friday night after all even if it appears we are both spending it doing potions work in the library." He said with a grimace. It was a testament to their tentative agreement of friendship that she didn't kick him in the shins for repeatedly referring to her as 'Red' as he was so prone to doing these days. Instead she took a deep breath and suggested that he join her at her table provided that he didn't bother her.  
"No can do Red, Lupin's got us a table already I was just looking for this book actually. You're welcome to join us though since this is the only copy?" Lily glanced up at his face then, and reflected on how innocent a proposal this was coming from James Potter, oh he'd asked a lot of things in the past most of which had resulted in him being on the other end of one of her infamous bat bogey hexes. But this, just homework with him and his mate, this was the sort of question that Lily could get used to him asking.  
"That'd be… that'd be nice." She replied, uncertainly brushing a lock of ginger hair from where it had fallen in front of her face. James' eyes followed the gesture, and silence fell between them as they observed each other. Suddenly James' eyes flickered to the space over her right shoulder causing Lily to glance around and see a thoroughly amused Remus Lupin watching them with his arms full of books.  
"Hope I'm not interrupting anything," Remus said lightly a cheeky grin gracing his scarred face. Lily turned back to James, feeling a blush rise to her face. James was calm however, the corners of his mouth upturned in what could be interpreted as triumph.  
"Not at all Moony, in fact Lily and I were just on our way to join you," he told Remus with a cheerful wink at Lily as she continued to blush. James reached over a slipped her book bag off Lily's shoulder, swinging it over his own and got a better grip on _The lesser known developments of inhumane potions volume 3, 1800-1900 by Aurora Fleming II _before sidestepping Lily and following Lupin to the end of the aisle.  
"Come along Red, we haven't got all day. The lesser known developments of inhumane potions simply can't wait any longer!"  
"Bloody hell James, will you stop calling me Red!"

* * *

_thanks y'all._


End file.
